<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Alphabet Harley Quinn by skywalkerleia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754798">NSFW Alphabet Harley Quinn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerleia/pseuds/skywalkerleia'>skywalkerleia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM themes, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Harley Quinn NSFW Alphabet, Kinky, Mentions of Bloodplay, Mentions of Kink in General, NSFW Alphabet, Smut, mentions of bondage, mentions of watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerleia/pseuds/skywalkerleia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little NSFW Alphabet dedicated to the one and only Harley Quinn! Also on my Tumblr: @jinglepingle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley quinn/reader, harley quinn/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW Alphabet Harley Quinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>NSFW ALPHABET// HARLEY QUINN</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>💗 A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex) </em>
</p><p>She’s glowing like the sunshine! Harley will be especially playful after one of your encounters, purring like a cat and wrapping herself around your body. She’ll whisper stupid jokes in your ear and even try to rub her pussy against your leg, teasing you to start again.</p><p>
  <em>💗 B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) </em>
</p><p>Harley loves her legs (particularly the thighs) and her chest. She’s always seen wearing little open shirts and tight shorts/skirts. Along with this, she’s rather fond of her clit. She thinks it’s absolutely adorable and is always found playing with her little “fun button.” She’d rather do it with you though.</p><p>She loves your shoulders and neck. She whimpers and whines to slide her tongue along them, planting sensual kisses along the way. On a more vanilla note, she thinks your hands are so attractive and wants them around her 24/7.</p><p>💗<em> C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person) </em></p><p>She loves it all over her face, letting you drip along her lips and tongue. She’ll eat anything you give her. If you cum inside her, she’ll masturbate it into her cunt, making a slick joke as well.</p><p>She also finds it hot when you paint her nipples. Her fantasy is to see you lick them off. Bon appetit.</p><p>
  <em>💗 D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) </em>
</p><p>She secretly is into extreme domination. She wants you to ruin her. Watersports? Of course. Bondage? Gag her till she spits. Blood play? Make her fall apart.</p><p>Of course, if it’s not your thing she’ll keep it inside and act like a nice little lady.</p><p>💗<em> E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) </em></p><p>Harley has been with quite a bit of people. When she got with the Joker, that stopped for a while but now that she’s with you, she’s ready to do some catching up on some missed experiences.</p><p>💗 <em>F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) </em></p><p>Lately she’s enjoying doggy style, eagerly moving her ass up to you. She thinks it makes her look so sexy and puts her in the ultimate submissive mode.</p><p>Cowgirl is also fun for her!</p><p>🖤 <em>G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) </em></p><p>She’s always quite the kidder, you know? Harley will be found making dirty jokes or just trying to get the upper hand with a witty little remark. Her bratty behavior is just a cry to be subdued.</p><p>🖤 <em>H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) </em></p><p>Harley usually likes waxing, preferring to be groomed and pampered like a kitty kat. Besides, when she lets it grow out, she complains about the itch.</p><p>🖤<em> I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) </em></p><p>She’s a total sap, whispering sweet nothings when she’s especially close to orgasm. When on top, Harley will compliment and admire you. What can she say? She takes pride in loving you.</p><p>🖤 <em>J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) </em></p><p>Being Harley works up quite the appetite and you can best believe she’s gonna get her kicks, sticking her delicate fingers in her sopping cunt whenever she gets the chance. Don’t be surprised if you catch her four fingers deep, sprawled out somewhere.</p><p>🖤 <em>K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) </em></p><p>Where do we begin, huh? Harely Kinkster should have been her name!</p><p>Quinn enjoys being dominated but also doesn’t mind being a domme herself. She enjoys being pinned, choked, restricted and sometimes spanked. Degradation is a nice touch as well.</p><p>Plus the hidden kinks I mentioned earlier.</p><p>
  <em>🖤L = Location (Favourite places to do the do) </em>
</p><p>Any place you can give it is a place she can take it. However, the bedroom is the most comfortable place for her. But she’ll never be opposed to a quickie in the car or by a bank you just robbed.</p><p>💗 <em>M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)</em></p><p>You in every way shape or form. It doesn’t take much to get her going because she’s always horny. But if she was asked to pick, she’d surely mention the sound of your voice and how it makes her want to open wide every time.</p><p>💗<em> N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</em></p><p>She is opposed to any nonconsensual acts even if it was pre-planned.</p><p>💗 <em>O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)</em></p><p>Quinn loves to give, spending time to lick and suck, treating you with her mouth. However, she can’t deny how fast she weakens when you spread her apart and go inside. It makes her feel like some sort of princess and she cums almost instantly.</p><p>💗<em> P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</em></p><p>She likes it fast, and then a firm slowness. Take your time whenever you need to but don’t be shy to really let loose when you feel the urge. She enjoys the shock!</p><p>💗 <em>Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc)</em></p><p>All the time! She can’t get enough of you and some fast oral always perks her up.</p><p>🖤 <em>R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)</em></p><p>She’s a risky woman in nature, willing to try almost anything as long as they don’t cross any hard limits. So have some fun.</p><p>🖤 <em>S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)</em></p><p>After one good nut? Probably one. But don’t be disheartened. After a few hours, she’s recharged and ready to go.</p><p>🖤<em> T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</em></p><p>Harley has a collection of bunnies, fuzzies and buzzies to tease her little cunt and asshole with. She always begs you to use them.</p><p>🖤 <em>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)</em></p><p>When she’s on top, Harley’s an unfair little twit. She likes to take her time, play little jokes and mess with you to keep you on your toes.</p><p>🖤 <em>V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)</em></p><p>Harley is a screamer. Hit the right spot and she’ll sing you a song.</p><p>🖤 <em>W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)</em></p><p>She likes smell goods that’ll perk your nose up when she walks by. Also, cute undies are her speciality.</p><p>💗<em> X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)</em></p><p>Her pussy is a bright shade of pink with thicker lips and a small but prominent little clit packed nicely inside. She also has the cutest tight asshole.</p><p>💗 <em>Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)</em></p><p>She’s inexplicably horny, hinting at it by teasing you relentlessly, acting bratty and wearing grandiose revealing outfits.</p><p>💗 <em>Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</em></p><p>After a good sesh, she’ll tease you and recount the whole event. Then, Harley will proclaim her love for you, wishing you a lovely sleep. When some minutes pass by, she’ll close her eyes, dreaming of what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>